vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
122935-morning-coffee-22415-enduring-communities
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Congrats on the kill! Final Frontier is Exile? Love the reference :P | |} ---- I was on and chatty. Which character am I looking for? I was talking to pretty much everyone once I logged in. Had some visitors to see how the Shadowcaster is progressing and invited Evalyn from Evindra now that she's back in the game. I wasn't leaving anyone hanging, I don't think. I didn't get home until well after 7. Long day at work, as they'll often be for the next few weeks. We're very deadline heavy and people are falling behind, which means we tend to have to start working on projects to get them out the door that we've not been accounting for. So now I'm on two projects I wasn't on, and they HAVE to get done. I suppose I'm the better person to stay late. I don't have kids, and my PA didn't get to see his daughter for a week because he got home after her bedtime during the permitting run-up. Well, I got home, got on Donne, got into the Shadowcaster and... DID A LOT! :D I'm really happy with how some of it's turning out! I started moving along the back wall of the second floor, which I was worried if I was going to be able to effectively use, and the library and small garden area (both usable as conference areas) turned out REALLY well for hip-fired projects. I think I'll leave them in place. I also did some work on the lounge area, though that's not feeling the way I want it to feel, so it may require a lot more work. The main conference room I've got set up to be a bit more awesome, though I'll need a little more decor to make that work. Cirinde dropped a couple platinum into the project, so I'm not hurting for liquid cash, nor is decor headroom an issue (for now). I just need to get better results out of some of the things I've got. However, going forward, I've got some great ideas and a lot to do. I started a layout for the science lab, though I'll need Kitty's input on how that comes together when there's time. I'm starting to change the staircase again to something that'll require a lot more eyeballing, I still haven't touched the brig besides cladding it, and as I stated earlier the actual lounge area doesn't feel right. It's a rather large space, so I may need to get creative. Still, all in all, I can see a light at the end of the tunnel here. God willing and the creek don't rise, I'll be done by the weekend. Just have to keep up the pace. At least the abovedecks is done and looks great! We're essentially open for business. Tonight, if I'm on, it won't be until VERY late (band practice tonight), but I hope to at least get home in time to get a little bit done. Until then, see you on Nexus! | |} ---- Once a year at most. Super rare, but caused much like normal migraines by certain foods, lack of sleep, stress ect. No, I'm just friends with a few of Delve Deep, I am part of Blazing Saddles on exile. For Dominion I just have 5 or more social circles. | |} ---- Ouch that stinks. Last night was... don't want to say unproductive more like accomplished other things. Dealt with the RL errand and a couple of chores so I was already later than normal. Logged in on Elsa first and peeps were arranging a Vet Shiphand run. Since she still needed all of the golds for the AMP Tier Point I joined in. Unfortunately that ran overlong so I missed tea :( After that I got sucked into my housing project and on a whim worked on a bit of Architecture. I've got a Tier 5 Technologist. As painful as that was it doesn't hold a candle to the pain that is Architecture. Non-discovery Tier 2 recipes should not require a super rare catalyst. Oh well just gotta remember it's RNGstar and that crafters are hated with a passion. WSRP was super chatty last night and the Boulder was busy. When that happens I switch to a heavily filtered tab. Unfortunately that means I won't see Guild Chat. | |} ---- Yes, we are a NA-Entity PvE guild, originally from Evindra. There have been some guild blends over the past few months, which I think have really just strengthened the group. Diverse, engaging, community oriented along with a healthy desire for strong ensemble play. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's awesome! :D | |} ---- Wow, I think I just cried. 'splain? | |} ---- Dat Grav Pad ;) (Kudos to Kelzam for the original idea, I just took it to the next logical step) Here picture! One side goes up, one side goes down. The sloped portion at the top of the shaft that comes up from the lower deck knocks you out of the shaft. Access to all 5 levels without stairs. | |} ---- I'm pretty sure it was closer to 5, so not a lot of the guild must have been on. If you see Vunnu on, nab her quick and get her working on something. Otherwise she will quickly turn back into a draken and mope. | |} ---- That's not a bad idea. Wish it worked on the Shadowcaster, but I think our stairs came out pretty well so far. There are really only two floors, though, three if you count the Flydeck, and two in the bilge. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh-Em-Gee! :blink: We reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally need placeable grav pads. | |} ---- ----